Running Out of Time
by Almighty Sokka
Summary: Gabrielle has only ever wanted one man. Will she be able to tell him before she loses him. A story focusing on a possible relationship and how it might have started between Ron/Gabrielle
1. A Brief History

As long as she had known him, she had always felt something towards him, something none of the others made her feel. She would never forget the first time she met him during the Triwizard Cup. For the second task, she had been taken to a room with three others, two girls and him. She had noticed how he stood next to one of the girls, knowing that he probably liked her, she moved so she was standing next to him. The teacher entered and explained that they would be put under water until the person who they were taken for made it through the water to rescue them. They were then taken out to the water and after all precautions to keep them from drowning were taken, knocked out.

She awoke above the water gasping for air, she expected to see Fleur saving her, but when she looked over she saw him again. He grabbed a hold of her and helped swim her to Fleur who was reaching out to help her sister up. She knew that Fleur had failed and when Harry Potter came out of the water she understood what had happened. Harry had saved both her and Ron, probably to get on Fleur's good side, she thought, he got attacked, sent the two up together and used some spell to make him rise out of the water. Normally, you wouldn't assume someone had saved you to impress your sister, but Gabrielle had witnessed all kinds of "nice things" guys would do for her to impress Fleur. So she wouldn't be suprised if that was his motivation.

At the end of the year after the Hogwarts headmaster had given his speech, she took Fleur to find Ron. She had told Fleur that she wanted to thank him so Fleur came with her to thank him too. She saw him sitting alone, away from that other girl he always seemed to be around, she tapped his shoulder and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Fleur said "au revoir" to him and kissed his forehead, as they left she looked back and waved back at him. The whole way back to beauxbatons all she could think about was the redheaded boy she had been watching and dreaming about all year. She hoped to meet him again someday, maybe when she was older and more appealing to him.

—-

The next time she saw him was her sister's wedding three years later, Fleur was getting married to Ron's oldest brother Bill. Gabrielle knew that this would probably be her last chance to see him for a while, so she asked him to dance. He agreed to her offer, and the two set out for the dance floor.

She was now thirteen and had been attending Hogwarts since last year, she had spent her first year at Beauxbatons, but transferred when her and Fleur had moved in with Bill. He was seventeen and although third years and seventh years didn't date, she was hoping that after Hogwarts she might attract his attention a little more.

She didn't want to lose out on him, so she opened her mouth to tell him that she liked him. Unfortunately she was cut off and the dance ended when a blue light began speaking to everyone at the wedding. Death Eaters swarmed the wedding, shooting spells all around. Ron grabbed her and took her too Fleur before running off to find his friends. As Fleur apparated them away, she saw that girl clinging to Ron. Seeing this made her angry and when they landed in their cottage she stormed off to her room, slamming the door and locking it.

She didn't know why this had made her so angry, almost every time she had seen Ron, she had been with him. Maybe it wasn't fully because of her seeing them together, it may have been how she was interrupted when she was about to confess her feelings. Fleur had knocked on her door, but she didn't want to talk. All she wanted was him.


	2. How It All Happened

It had been a few years since Voldemort's downfall, and Gabrielle now eighteen, had finished school a year ago. She had never been in a serious relationship, she'd gone on dates, but never anything more than that. Almost all the boys at Hogwarts had tried to flirt with her, throwing bad pickup lines and offering to carry her stuff. She would usually let them carry her books to take the weight off her, but once they reached her class she would thank them and leave. It was never about the guys flirting with her or asking her out that she disliked, it was who wasn't flirting with her or asking her out.

She had still hung on to a crush she had when she was ten and as odd as it seemed, she still hung on to that same crush at eighteen. She still lived with Fleur and Bill, in their guest room, until she found a job and somewhere to live. Sitting in her room, still thinking about him, like she had every day for the past eight years. She decided that she needed to take a walk and clear her head, since she grew sadder and angrier the more she thought about him.

Pulling on her jacket, she made for Hogsmeade in order to get a drink or two and maybe buy some other stuff. She knew the bartender at The Three Broomsticks, and usually got a couple of free drinks as his way of trying to flirt a bit. Once at the bar, she walked in and acted playful so she could coo him into not charging her. She laughed at jokes that weren't funny and asked questions she already knew the answer to, all the while drinking Firewhiskey she knew would be free. It was nearly time to pay, when a group of wizards and witches walked in, causing Gabrielle to fall out of her seat. Ron made his way across the bar to offer her a hand, which she accepted, blushing a bit at the touch. Behind her, the bartender was furious as he realized he had been played for a fool.

"You better pay me for those drinks or you can get out of my bar right now!" He bellowed.

"Don't worry I'll pay for her" Ron said as he handed the bartender a couple galleons. "Also six more firewhiskey's, make that seven more" as he glanced at her, and although she was trying to hide it, he knew she wanted to join them. After the drinks were paid for and Ron and Gabrielle were carrying the drinks to the table, Ron broke the silence.

"It's been a while since I saw you" He said, "Last time was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, right?"

"Yes, it vas their vedding" She replied, doing her best to not embarrass herself in front of him.

They reached the table that Ron's friends were sitting at, and Ron happily introduced them. Of course there was his best friend Harry Potter (who everyone knew), his sister Ginny (who Gabrielle knew), the other boy was Neville, the blonde girl reading an upside down magazine was Luna, and the other girl who Gabrielle recognized was Ron's friend Hermione.

Wait a minute, she thought to herself, did he just introduce her as his friend, she was almost certain that they would be together at this point. If not her, then Ron must be with Luna, but he had called her his friend too. A billion thoughts swirled around in her head, why was he single, how was he single, was he even single, maybe there was someone else who wasn't here. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron's voice.

"You feeling alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I 'ad one too many drinks I think" she replied hoping he would believe her.

"Well, if you don't feel well, I can take you home." He suggested.

"That vould be nice" she answered, realizing she would have a chance to talk to him alone. So, Ron finished his drink, said his goodbyes, and took Gabrielle out of Hogsmeade.

"Do you want to apparate there?" Ron asked.

"No, let's valk, it is not far" She replied.

As they walked, they talked some more and Gabrielle found out that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were aurors, Luna and Neville taught at Hogwarts (starting this year) and Ginny worked in the ministry. Ron also told her that it was nice to see her again, since last time he saw her the death eaters had ruined their dance. There was one last thing she needed to know.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" she asked, hoping for a "no".

"Not right now" he answered to her delight, "Hermione and I, we dated for a while after we won the war, but it never felt right, so we agreed to split and still be friends. Haven't had a serious relationship since."

With new found confidence and joy at this news, she decided to make her move.

"Ron, there is something I need to tell you." She said trying not to sound to flirty.

"What's that?" Ron asked sounding intrigued.

"It's just that I—" But yet again she was cut off, this time by Fleur.

"Vhere 'ave you been Gabrielle, me and Bill 'ave been looking all over for you. Oh, 'ello Ron." She questioned, also noticing Ron for the first time.

"I vas just down in 'ogsmeade with Ron and some friends" she said, knowing that although Fleur was not in charge of her, she still cared about her and wanted to know she was safe.

"Please don't vorry me like that again" Fleur said much calmer than before, probably due to the fact that Gabrielle had been in a group and not alone.

"I von't" Gabrielle replied.

Seeing as Fleur had cut her off and it was getting late, she decided she could wait to tell Ron. So she told him it wasn't important and that she should get inside before it got too late.

"We're going to be having lunch in muggle London tomorrow," Ron explained as they were waving goodbye, "Join us if you have the time, we'll be meeting at the Leaky Cauldron around noon."

And with that he apparated to probably where his other friends were now shopping or eating. Gabrielle closed the door and went to her room, to decide what she was going to wear tomorrow. She knew it shouldn't be too fancy, but also not too casual.

She decided on a pair of muggle jeans and a blouse that looked nice with the jeans. Why didn't you just tell him, you missed your chance, he probably would have wanted to go out with you. Yet again, the thoughts began swirling in her head. Would she ever get a chance to tell him, where something or someone didn't interrupt her?

Although she felt tired that night and knew she should sleep, she just couldn't shut her eyes for more than a few seconds. The whole night, she was thinking about Ron and how she would tell him. Would she do it in front of his friends? Maybe ask to speak with him privately? She could always ask him to walk her home again. She visualized about a million possible scenarios where he was flattered and the two went out on a date, and an equal number where he rejected her.

She awoke the next morning, very unsure of when she had gone to sleep, as well as whether or not she should even join them for lunch. Fleur obviously noticed something was off with her, probably because she wasn't eating at all.

"Are ze eggs not good enough?" Fleur asked.

"No, zhey are very good." Gabrielle said while eating a forkful of them.

"Zhen, something else the matter?" Fleur questioned.

"No" Gabrielle lied.

"Is it boy trouble?" Fleur said already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Gabrielle answered.

"Who?" Fleur asked, sounding more intrigued.

"Ronald" Gabrielle explained, "He invited me to come to lunch vith him and his friends"

"Bill's bruzzer?" Fleur sounded kind of shocked. "You still 'ave ze same crush you 'ad vhen you vere ten?"

Gabrielle nodded and wished that Fleur didn't know her so well.

"Ave you told 'im?" Fleur asked.

"No" she replied.

"You better tell 'im soon, before another girl takes 'im from you." Fleur told her.

"I vant to, but 'ow do I do it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Ve vill figure that out" Fleur reassured her.

The two of them spent the next couple of hours planning ways for Gabrielle to tell him. Fleur had a lot of ideas similar to what Gabrielle had been thinking of last night, but she also had some different ideas.

About half an hour before Gabrielle was supposed to meet Ron and the others, Fleur glanced at the clock and realized that she (Gabrielle) hadn't even started to get ready to go. So, Gabrielle ran upstairs and got into her clothes, did her hair, and put on some perfume that smelt like something Ron had once told her he liked the smell of, chocolate. She wanted to do everything she could to get Ron to want her as much as she wanted him. Realizing it was time to go, she apparated to the leaky cauldron.

About a minute after she arrived, the first other person arrived, Ron himself. He waved at her as he walked over and hugged her as a greeting.

"You look nice" He complimented.

"Thank you" she blushed a little, "zhere is something I need to tell you."

But before she could continue, Hermione and Luna apparated in and walked over to the two of them. Ron greeted them both, as Harry and Ginny came in, followed by Neville. The seven of them walked out though the door into muggle London. It was gloomy but not cold, and there weren't a lot of people in the streets.

They walked over to a little store on the corner that sold sandwiches and soup. They sat down at a table, Gabrielle next to Ron, and Ron reminded everyone that they would have to pay in muggle money. Gabrielle didn't know what to order, so she ordered the same as Ron. The table filled with conversation, and Gabrielle decided that this would be her best chance to tell him.

"Ron," she said ensuring that she had his attention "I, um think, I just vanted to say zhat, I like you"

She was relieved to have finally got those words out. She was even more relieved when Ron's face lit up and he responded.

"That's good to hear, because I was kind of planning on asking you to our own private lunch tomorrow" Ron told her, "I have been thinking about you a lot since we met up in the bar, and last night I decided I should ask you out. So will you come to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes of course" Gabrielle said as her lips curled into a huge smile.

Shortly after that, their food arrived and they all ate and talked until they were done. Ron paid for his and Gabrielle's, Harry paid for Ginny and Neville, and Hermione paid for Luna. They all walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and apparated home, but Ron and Gabrielle both stayed. He hugged her as they said goodbye, and apparated to their own houses.

Gabrielle ran through the door and called for Fleur, who came running down the stairs to see how it had went. Gabrielle told her the whole story, how Ron had said she looked nice, how she had tried to tell him she liked him, how Ron had sat next to her, and how she finally told him and he returned the feelings and asked her to lunch. Fleur who looked so happy for her sister, through her arms around her and congratulated her on her success. They spent the next two hours, picking out an appropriate outfit and makeup.

Gabrielle slept well for the first time in months that night, she fell asleep remembering the events of that day. That night, she dreamt of her and Ron together in bed, doing things that should only be done behind closed doors. It was the best sleep and best dream she'd had in a long time.

She woke up early that morning, since she had to shower and clean up her bed after her very pleasuring sleep. She felt like she had actually been with Ron the whole night, and wished he had actually been there. She used a spell to deal with her sheets, replacing them with fresh ones, and began running the water for a shower.

After the shower, she checked the time and went down for breakfast. Fleur was still sleeping, so she quietly made herself some food, and prepared to pass the time until her date.

"Are you ready to go on your date?" Fleur called.

"Just finished" Gabrielle called back.

Gabrielle walked downstairs wearing the outfit and makeup her and Fleur had picked out the previous day.

"You look beautiful" Fleur told her while fighting back tears.

"Merci" she replied.

Fleur hugged her, wished her luck and walked her out the door. Gabrielle apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and was happy to see Ron standing alone, waiting for her. He smiled and waved at her, and she did the same. She walked over to him and he took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush slightly, he put out his hand and spoke.

"You, ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course" she happily answered while taking his hand.

The two walked down the streets of London for a while before reaching a fairly nice looking restaurant. They both stopped and looked up at the restaurant, it said it was family owned and operated for over thirty years.

"I forgot to say that you look beautiful." Ron Started, "also don't worry about ordering, I'll show you what's good here."

"Thank you" Gabrielle replied as her face lit up.

They walked inside, and Ron told the person at the counter they needed a "table for two". He showed them to the table and both sat down, Ron looked at the menu to decide what too order. He told her a few meals that he'd had in the past that were good, and Gabrielle decided to go with the steak, which Ron also ordered.

"So how did you sleep?" Ron asked.

"Quite well, yourself?" Gabrielle took a second to answer, recalling her sleep and dream.

"I slept well" Ron answered after a momentary pause where his face went slightly red.

They continued their conversation until their food arrived and even after that they still talked. Ron told a few jokes, and Gabrielle found herself laughing even when his jokes or stories weren't that funny. After lunch, Ron paid and took her over to a small stand to get some ice cream.

Gabrielle read the flavours and ordered the best looking one, "French Vanilla". They walked while they ate their ice cream, and Ron ran into a little shop and came back a moment later with a large bouquet of roses. He handed them to her, and smiled as they continued walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once they had finished their ice cream, their hands joined again and she skipped along carrying her large bouquet in one hand and holding Ron's hand in the other. Gabrielle had never in her life been happier than she was at this moment and before she knew it, she had wrapped her arms and legs around Ron and the two were locked in a passionate kiss on the streets of London. Gabrielle broke the kiss temporarily.

"Vant to sleep over" she asked him, knowing he would say yes. He didn't even have to answer, and didn't, just nodding his head and returning his lips to hers. Gabrielle knew they would not be sleeping that night.

They apparated home, once they reached the Leaky Cauldron, and ran inside and upstairs.

"Did it go vell?" Gabrielle heard Fleur call from the living room.

"Ron's sleeping over" she called back as they continued up the stairs.

"Ron's here?" She heard Bill calling from his study.

"Yes, but he is mine" She said as if she needed to claim Ron for the night.

They reached Gabrielle's room and locked the door before returning to their kiss. Gabrielle put the flowers on her dresser, and tugged at Ron's hair with her now free hands. The two of them fell onto the bed with clothes flying everywhere, as Gabrielle's dream from the previous night became a reality.


	3. Gabrielle's Dream

Gabrielle awoke the morning after to kisses and a warm, comfortable embrace. She turned over onto her side to face Ron as he kissed her head again. His arm was wrapped around her, and they were facing each other, smiling in the room only lit by the rising sun. Ron went in for another kiss and she met his lips with hers, he pulled her in closer and she put her arm around him too. When they broke the kiss, Ron spoke.

"Morning," he said very softly, "Fleur told me to wake you up so you don't sleep the whole day."

"Zhat, vas very considerate of 'er," Gabrielle joked, and then teased "Did she also tell you to kiss me until I voke up?"

"No, that was my idea" Ron answered.

"And zis is my idea" Gabrielle said as she moved her lips back to his.

This kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door and Bill's voice.

"Fleur says if you don't come down now, she won't give either of you breakfast."

Very gradually, Ron and Gabrielle slumped out of bed, pulled some clothes on and walked down the stairs. Fleur gestured for them to sit, and once seated they were served eggs, toast, and bacon. There was a long silence while the two of them ate their food, and Fleur stood there studying them for a clue of what happened the night prior.

"Ze two of you 'ave fun?" She finally asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, we had steak for dinner, and ice cream after. Zhen Ron bought me flowers." She told Fleur.

"Anything else?" Fleur pushed further.

"That about sums it up" Ron chimed in, just finishing his plate and adding "You make very good eggs. Thanks for breakfast."

"You are velcome Ronald" Fleur replied, finally giving up on what else had happened.

"Come by anytime" Bill told Ron.

Ron waved goodbye, kissed Gabrielle goodbye and apparated back to The Burrow.

The second he was gone, Fleur grabbed Gabrielle and hugged her.

"I am so proud of you" Fleur said with joy in her voice, "Finally you have found someone who makes you happy, someone you will be happy to marry."

"Well I don't know if you're quite there yet" Bill cut in, "You see Ron's a bit of a prat at times, and—"

Fleur cut him off, by putting a finger over his mouth, and he got the message. The three spent the next little while conversing about Gabrielle's first big date with someone she wanted to be with, and not some random students who fancied her.

They finished their talking, as a loud crack was heard, followed by a knock on the door. They were all happy to see Molly Weasley standing there with a box of homemade cookies.

"Ello Mrs. Weasley" Fleur said cheerfully, "What brings you 'ere?"

"I just brought some cookies over for my new future daughter-in-law" She said gesturing at Gabrielle.

"Zhey only vent on one date though" Fleur sounded confused.

"He's only been talking about her since he got home, and a mother can tell, she's a keeper" She said again pointing at Gabrielle, who was blushing slightly.

Molly then handed Gabrielle the basket waved goodbye and left, leaving a very surprised pair of Delacour sisters. Bill came up behind them and tapped Gabrielle's shoulder.

"She likes you" Bill said with a grin.

Gabrielle who still hadn't quite realized what had just happened, walked inside and set the cookies down on table. She went to bed that night dreaming about her future with Ron.

In her dream, she was in bed with Ron snuggled up together on the verge of sleep. Suddenly a dark figure came through the door and killed Ron, leaving Gabrielle crying over his dead body. She woke up, and immediately glanced over to see if Ron was there. He wasn't. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to get a drink of water. She was still worried about Ron, so she sent her owl with a letter.

Ron,

I can't sleep, and I had a nightmare. I want to make sure you're okay, and if you're awake, please come over.

Love Gabrielle

She didn't expect him to respond, but only a moment later her own owl came back carrying a note.

Gabrielle

I was also awake, I'm fine don't worry. I'll be over in just a moment.

Love Ron

She ran down to the door right as Ron knocked. She opened it and flung herself into Ron's arms, wrapping her legs around him and holding him tight. He held her in this position for a while, as she still held tightly onto him. Eventually she loosened her grip and he set her down so she was standing in front of him.

Not a single word was spoken, as the two made their way to the living room, Gabrielle didn't want to go back upstairs as her room is where her nightmare happened. They laid down on the couch, Gabrielle still holding Ron's arm, which he wrapped around her. She pressed herself so close to him that there was no space between their bodies. Gabrielle happily drifted back into sleep, feeling much that both she and Ron were safe together.


End file.
